


Nada especial

by KatrinaGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Todos tenemos un alma gemela, alguien que está destinado a encontrarse contigo desde su nacimiento. Las primeras palabras que te dirá se tatúan en tu piel en el momento en que aquella persona nace.Es bien sabido que no todas las almas gemelas se encuentran, y las que tienen la fortuna de encontrarse no lo hacen de la manera esperada. Y, aun más decepcionante es que no todas tienen un final feliz.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Nada especial

_Todos tenemos un alma gemela, alguien que está destinado a encontrarse contigo desde su nacimiento._

_Las primeras palabras que te dirá se tatúan en tu piel en el momento en que aquella persona nace._

Ginny Weasley se describía a sí misma como una mujer egoísta; nada especial. Una entre tantas miles de personas en el mundo.

Después de su decima séptima primavera abandono la granja de su familia. Salió por la puerta con la barbilla en alto, cargando una mochila sobre su hombro y poco menos de seiscientas libras en el bolsillo.

Ignoro los llamados de su madre que suplicaba que volviera a casa. No hizo caso, no podía. Realmente odiaba la granja. Detestaba romperles el corazón a sus padres, pero ella tenía sueños y hambre de gloria. Deseaba ser una cantante reconocida. Quería que todos la vieran y aplaudieran su talento. Pero en Londres después de miles de audiciones, descubrió, con las ilusiones por el piso, que ella no era nada especial. Termino trabajando como bartender en un club.

El largo cabello rojizo, su mirada aburrida y las finas palabras **Que se muera quien se tenga que morir** rodeando su cuello como una gargantilla, la hacían parecer interesante a los ojos de algunos, como una extraña curiosidad que terminaría por convertirse en una pequeña anécdota. En un mundo donde lo primero que dices es lo que se recuerda, es difícil mantener la atención de alguien. Ella era guapa, claro. Pero no tenía nada especial, era lo que nadie buscaba.

En el último lunes de aquel mes invernal, el último cosmos de la maceta junto a la ventana murió por el frio, como un mal presagio al que nadie le prestó atención. Despertó hecha un bulto en el sofá, en el departamento que rentaba junto a sus amigas, Luna y Hermione. Tiro su ropa en el baño, se dio una ducha con agua fría y salió vestida para caminar, bajo el paraguas naranja, por las calles infestadas de turistas hasta llegar a su audición para un reality show. Al terminar merendó en una cafetería de paso y aprovecho para enviar un mail a su hermano Bill antes de volver al departamento y dormir hasta entrada la noche.

Luna la despertó, cambio su ropa, tomo un taxi hasta el club nocturno y entro por la puerta de empleados.

Un día normal, como cualquier otro.

Jóvenes y no tan jóvenes bailaban, gritaban y se emborrachaban. Hasta que _él_ se acerco a la barra. Nunca antes lo había visto por ahí, era guapo pero nada especial. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes como jade, que ocultaba tras unas gafas torcidas, el cabello negro, era bastante delgado y varios centímetros más bajito que ella. Sonrió y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír devuelta. Abrió los labios dispuesta a invitarle una cerveza, cuando saco una pistola de su abrigo y la apoyo en el punto en que sus cejas rojizas se separaban.

—No soy especial —Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, como si alguien más las dijera. —Por favor, no lo hagas.

Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron y el arma tembló en su mano. —Que se muera quien se tenga que morir…— Murmuro entre dientes.

Disparo. Las botellas tras Ginny se mancharon de sangre.

Bajo el arma, todavía temblando y salió de allí, empujando a las personas que ni cuenta se habían dado de lo que paso. Metió el arma en su pantalón y camino sin prisa hasta perderse en un callejón.

Se sentó en el piso, respiro profundo y paso suavemente el dedo índice por su muñeca, donde las palabras **No soy especial** se terminaban de desvanecer. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos y los fumo, uno a uno, en lo que esperaba el coche.

_Es bien sabido que no todas las almas gemelas se encuentran, y las que tienen la fortuna de encontrarse no lo hacen de la manera esperada._

_Y, aun más decepcionante es que no todas tienen un final feliz._


End file.
